fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Birth of the Tulip Fairilu!
is part 1 of episode 1 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is followed up by The First Lesson at St. Fairilu School. Synopsis Nozomu Hanamura is a twelve year-old boy of the Human World who believes in the existence of Fairilus. He one day dreams of becoming a Fairilu researcher. Meanwhile, a special ceremony takes place that will birth the next generation of Fairilus. While the other Fairilus become born, one unborn Fairilu currently has a problem... Plot The episode begins with a young boy named Nozomu Hanamura, placing a Fairilu Door on a tree in his backyard. He is a 12-year old boy who believes in the existence in Fairilus and one day dreams of becoming a Fairilu researcher. With a key in his hand, he chants some magic words and inserts the key into the door in hopes of meeting a Fairilu. But the door opens to nothing, disappointing Nozomu that it didn't work. As he reads to verify the action, he accidentally drops his key into the grass. Losing sight of it, he searches around the ground for the key, but unaware that the door he opened empty, is actually glowing something. The scene shifts into the world of Fairilus, under a giant tree. Two unicorns, named Kirara and Yurara, hurry towards the tree for the ceremony known as the Birth Festival. They arrive before two tall Fairilus named Fairilu Marje and Fairilu Gole. Marje chastises on their tardiness but Gole takes it easy on them, much to Marje's let down. So Gole begins the ceremony, chanting ancient words and holding a magical key above him. The giant tree opens many doors and scatters magical seeds known as Fairilu Seeds. They spread to many lands afar into the world, planting themselves into various locations. Gole then begins the second phase of the ceremony and causes the seeds to blossom, birthing a vast amount of Fairilus around the world. All, but one flower bud. When the four Fairilus noticed the flower bud, Gole checks in with the problem. Through his telepathy, he calls out to the unborn Fairilu, named Lip. She wakes up after hearing Gole's voice, and sees a door appear before her, where Gole instructs Lip to open the door. Meanwhile at the Human World, Nozomu tries to find the key that he dropped and eventually finds it. Nozomu noticed something coming from the door and sees the young Lip struggling with the door, then cries. Nozomu, who appears to be looking through the door view, tries to encourage her to open the door. He smiles for her, and Lip regains her confidence. Gole suddenly saw what occurred, and was impressed by the event. Lip continues to push the door open and Nozomu continues cheering on her. Eventually she was able to pass through it and becomes born into the world. Nozomu was amazed what he witnessed to be was a birth of a Fairilu, as documented in the Picturebook. Suddenly the Fairilu Door closes behind him. He tries opening it but opens to nothing again. Though he was disappointed, he was at least delighted to have met an actual Fairilu. Back at the Fairilu world, Lip noticed that Nozomu, the boy she saw, is gone. Gole then presents himself to Lip, congratulating on her birth. He passes on his hopes for Lip of growing up to become a splendid Fairilu someday, and Lip acknowledges his blessings. Characters Major *Nozomu Hanamura *Lip *Fairilu Gole Minor *Fairilu Marje *Kirara and Yurara Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 01